


Blue means ‘Let me help you’

by themarginalartist



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: Benrey uses a lotta sweet voice
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Blue means ‘Let me help you’

Benrey had the unfortunate displeasure of being forced to watch and unable to do anything. He was still reforming but he’d connected to the Science Team and now that’s the only channel he could get while in the void. Big sucks. Especially when any of them had panic attacks or nightmares and stuff. He wanted to be a bro and help but he couldn’t, even if he kept spitting out calming blue, it didn’t reach them from the void. 

So when about one Earth month, a fucking eternity, had passed and he’d patched himself up enough that he probably wouldn’t become goop if he travelled through a portal, he left the void. 

Sorta scared the shit out of the science team who had sat down to watch a movie by coming out of the TV screen. 

Lotsa blue for everyone. Calm after the honestly ear piercing shriek Feetman had let out. 

The next couple days were tough, mostly because for whatever reason Gordo wanted to avoid him even though he just wanted to be bros, as well as he was still doing final fixing on his rockin’ bod so he was tired. Mighta been a little cranky, not that anyone but Tommy knew what the red hue escaping his lips was. 

Coomer and Bubby had started including him in more things but Feetman was still being a big baby about it. Tommy of course never left him out, even if Benrey had noticed him be a little more jumpy if he didn’t announce himself. 

Then the thunderstorm happened. When the first crash of thunder came the entire science team was huddled in the living room after making a blanket fort in absolute record time. 

Benrey watched their panicked eyes and slowly crawled toward them because he really didn’t need a repeat of ‘Benrey came through the television so we’re gonna piss ourselves and scream’. Feetman’s eyes watch his every movement even if Benrey can tell not all the things his brain is running are on the present. 

Blue, calming and soft and just everyone needs to focus on his great cool blue. And slowly they all did, shoulders starting to lose their hunches, fewer looks cast to behind their backs when lightening created some weird shadow, breathing all returning to normal. He smiled, Benny boi’s a good cool bro, helping keep them all calm and chill. Feetman’s the last to fall asleep in their little fort, struggling to keep his eyes open as he watches the blue light, but eventually he scums to sleep as well. 

The days after that Feetman is less of a chicken hat about being near him, still seriously on guard, but there’s a couple jokes Benrey makes that get the tiniest huffs of laughter out of the physicist. 

Absolute pog champ Benrey for the win. 

A couple days later Coomer had some existential crisis and when Bubby couldn’t calm him down he dragged Benrey from his corner with his PSP and told him to do the blue. Benrey of course complied cause he’s a good bro and Coomer gave him a tired smile once he was good again. 

The next day someone dropped a metal water bottle, making the entire team scatter. Benrey spent the next three hours tracking them all down and using that good calm blue. Feetman must have been a hide and seek champ cause he’s the reason it took three hours instead of twenty minutes. Took even longer for the Blue to work, in fact it hadn’t been the reason for Gordo to come out of chicken hat mode in the first place. 

Benrey had given up and started just messing around with the sweet voice, no emotion, just singing some weird song. He hadn’t noticed the way that Feetman had uncurled slowly and on hand and knees crawled to his side until he felt Gordon’s head on his shoulder watching the sweet voice. He startled slightly but when he noticed Gordon was still out of it and not quite present he kept singing, ignoring Gordon’s soft hand taking his and interlacing their fingers. 

He’d been there for about 2 months now, and everyone came to him if they got upset, or if someone else needed help. And Benrey was happy to help them all

Gordon was also a lot more close now, sometimes coming to him when he couldn’t sleep just to listen to Benrey sing and see the colors. Half the time Benrey just ended up in Gordon’s bed since the man would fall asleep on him. 

Benrey was glad. He was helping. They were trusting him, they let him try again, and he didn’t know how he could tell them he was so grateful. 

How else was he supposed to make up for being the bad guy? 

Blue means ‘let me help you’. And that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, if you have a prompt or anything I’m open to taking them over on tumblr. I’m themarginalartist over there as well.


End file.
